


makes it all worth it

by unconditional_potter (orphan_account)



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, More Fluff, Sad Harry Potter, Seriously All Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/unconditional_potter
Summary: Based on the prompt - “H-how long have you been standing there?” - Drarry
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574839
Comments: 1
Kudos: 187





	makes it all worth it

Harry fumbled with the keys in his pocket, as he tried to open the door to his dorm. His keys seemed to be glued to his pocket, and when they wouldn’t come out, he leant forward, slightly banging his head on the door.

Harry was exhausted after having such a shit day, starting from waking up 20 minutes late when he didn’t hear his alarm clock. From that moment on, his day went down hill. When he was walking out of his favourite cafe, he knocked into the door and spilled his coffee on himself. His day only got worse when he was late for his morning class, and then given extra homework for being late. And lastly, to top the cake, Harry had been walking back to his dorm from his last class when it started to rain, and he had forgotten an umbrella.

So here he was, standing at his front door with one hand full of soaking books, the other trying to dig his keys out of his back pocket. He finally extracted his keys and opened the door, shrugging off his wet shoes and socks. When he placed his books and bag down on the hallway table, his pre-existing anger melted from his form as his gaze met his boyfriend, singing and dancing along to the radio, in the kitchen. 

Harry watched as Draco swayed his hips, singing along to the chorus of an Ed Sheeran song (that Draco refused to admit to liking, even though Harry caught him listening to it more than a song he wouldn’t like), and stirring a pasta sauce on the stove top. Harry stood for a few minutes watching (and silently laughing at) Draco, who was in his natural element, disregarding his lack of dance skills.

Mid-chorus, Harry decided to push himself from the wall he was leaning on and stepped up to right behind Draco.

“I'm in love with the shape of you, we push and pull like a magnet do. Although my heart is falling too, I'm in love with- AHH”

Draco jumped as Harry whispered into his ear softly, “Boo.” He quickly turned to face an amused Harry. 

“I thought you hated that song, hmm?” Harry questioned with a sly smirk.

“H-how long have you been standing there?” Draco mumbled, a bright blush rising to his cheeks.

Harry began to laugh before pulling his partner into his arms. “You know, you really are too cute for me to handle.” Draco seemed slightly offended by his word choice, and extracted himself from Harry’s arms before pushing his chest away from his own.

“Excuse you, but I am not cute. I am handsome, jaw dropping and intimidating. I am most certainly not ‘cute’.” Draco emphasised with finger quotations. Harry laughed at his serious tone, leaning forward to taste the sauce with his finger before replying.

“Yes, love. You certainly are intimidating. Especially in your Christmas sweater, pant-less, singing and dancing around in the kitchen to Ed Sheeran. You just reek of intimidation.” Harry replied flatly, dodging Draco’s swat to his arm.

Harry pulled Draco’s form closer to him again for a slow, long kiss. When they broke apart, Harry released a long sigh, and gave Draco a sweet smile.

"I had a really shit day today, but somehow watching you when I walked in made everything better. I really do love you. So much.”

Draco gave Harry a light slap to his cheek. “You truly are a sap, Potter. But, I guess I love you too.”

Harry smirked and raised an eyebrow, “You guess you love me?”

Letting out an exaggerated breath, Draco said “Yes, I guess I do. Now, hurry it up so we can go and eat this pasta on the couch, watch some TV and I can give you a foot massage, because you’ve had such a hard day today.” Draco added with a small pout, which Harry quickly kissed away.

Harry grabbed two pasta bowls from the cupboard, and placed some strained pasta and sauce into both, while Draco grabbed two glasses of water. He picked up the cups to put them on the coffee table, when Harry placed a quick smack to his bum. 

Harry laughed when he heard his boyfriend mumble something along the lines of ‘an animal for a boyfriend’. He took the bowls to the lounge, and sat next to Draco, getting ready for a comfortable and relaxed night of love with his boyfriend. His troublesome day was quickly out of his mind when Draco snuggled up to his side, dropping his head onto Harry’s shoulder.

Nights like these were were the ones Harry would never forget. It was the small things, the comfortable intimacy, that he craved like a thirsty man craved water, that made everything worthwhile. He risked a small glance down at the head on his shoulder, and his heart burst at the sight of his boyfriend with the blankets up to his chin, a small smile playing on his lips.

‘Yep,’ Harry thought, ‘totally worth it.'


End file.
